Jawg's Bathtime
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (Mixels, Oneshot) Jawg prides himself as the leader of the Fang Gang. However, he can't get away with EVERYTHING...


This was just a little oneshot idea that I had that I wanted to make a reality. Mixels belongs to LEGO and Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p>Jawg is the powerful and loyal leader of the Fang Gang. His sharp fangs let him become a threat towards Nixels everywhere…but also lets him eat whatever he pleases. One of his favorite things to enjoy is the scraps that the other Mixels leave behind, especially the ways they taste all mixed up together. Unfortunately, one of the only ways to find that gloopy mess is in garbage cans. Nevertheless, he gobbles it all up, messily eating to the point he gets a few pieces caking on him. And when they stick, they stick hard and fast, stubbornly staying on. It feels a bit weird to him at first…but then the strange feeling starts to subside, and he eats even more, getting newer stains on him, making him happier. However, this brand of fun ends with a consequence that Jawg absolutely hates…<p>

* * *

><p>It was a nice day at Mixel Park. The Fang Gang had come to walk Jawg and enjoy a small picnic. At the picnic area, Gobba and Chomly were currently resting from their meal, while Jawg continued to eat, in this case from the garbage can. In no time flat, gluey carbonara pasta from yesterday, week-old sun-warmed and creamy cheese, and mushy Coconapple flesh had stuck everywhere onto his body, blending together to create very foul odors.<p>

"Hey, Jawg! We're leaving!" Gobba called out, as Jawg leaped out of the garbage can, and ran over to his brothers.

Suddenly, a cloud of stink wafted towards the two of them, a stink even worse than Chomly's horrid breath! As they went green in the gills and tried to suppress a gag, the two of them quickly made a mental note towards each other and turned away, quietly whispering, as Jawg cocked his head in confusion. The two of them turned around, seemingly innocent-looking grins plastered on their faces.

"Jawg…buddy…" Gobba started, trying to slowly spell something out. "Chomly and me, we had a little talk…and well…"

"YOU STINK!" Chomly suddenly yelled out, shocking Gobba.

"Way to lay it down calmly…" Gobba muttered under his breath, and then turned back towards Jawg. "So…whaddaya say we head back to the Farmlands and we give you a nice bath?"

…That was it. The B-word. The dreaded B-word! With a scared yelp, Jawg darted away as fast as he could, as far away as he could, too. He heard his brothers screaming out for him, attempting to chase him, but he wouldn't have it! While it wasn't the leaderliest thing to do, he decided to run away. Maybe another habitat would have a place he could hide out…

* * *

><p>His first trip landed him at the Magic Tent. The Wiztastics were currently practicing for a smaller magic show, and Magnifo was working on a new trick, with little luck. Suddenly the three of them noticed Jawg walking in.<p>

"Ah! Perfect timing!" Magnifo happily said, catching Jawg's attention. "We could use an audience to practice for! How's about it, Jawg?"

Jawg happily sat himself down. Magnifo then grabbed a top hat, as Mesmo and Wizwuz tossed a few objects into it: the contents of a carton of milk and a carton of eggs.

"Abra…cawacka…doodle!" Magnifo chanted, tapping the hat with one of his wands, and then pointing it towards Jawg, showing that there was no longer anything in the hat. Jawg happily clapped his paws together…and then a rumbling noise came from the hat.

Before anyone could react, a gushing geyser of the ingredients, now mixed together into a filthy concoction, exploded onto Jawg, getting him even filthier.

"Uh…please don't tell anyone about this." Magnifo said, completely embarrassed, as Jawg stalked off in anger.

As soon as Jawg was out of sight and earshot, the Wiztastics all suddenly started to breathe in as rapidly as they could to remove the lingering odors out of their noses. They were trying to be polite and say nothing, but…

"Oh, man!" Magnifo gasped out. "I thought he would NEVER leave! That was HORRIBLE!"

"Hey, guys!" Gobba's voice suddenly called out, as he and Chomly raced into the tent. "Have you guys seen Jawg? He ran off."

"Yeah, he just left." Magnifo said, and then remembered something. "Hey, are you going to do something about him, because he really-"

"Stinks." Gobba finished for him. "We know. Well, thanks anyways!"

The two then headed out to find their leader. This was going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

><p>That habitat obviously didn't work, but it DID make him filthier, something he did enjoy a bit more…but it also drove him to think. How else could he make himself dirtier? How else could he spite his brothers for even bringing up the bath? He then had the perfect idea: since he managed to get that much dirtier from ONE habitat's misadventures, who's to say he couldn't get WAY dirtier thanks to the remaining ones?<p>

And off he went on a fantastic journey around Mixel Land! He did everything he could to get even filthier with each stop. He rolled in volcano ashes in the Magma Wastelands. He ran around the coal deposits in the Mine. He collected plenty of static electricity so every dust particle would stick to him in the Mountain City. He slopped around in a melted Popsicle tree's sticky puddle. He squished old and wet teabags under his feet from the Sproingy Lands. He even cannonballed into a quicksand puddle in the Spiky Desert (rolling around in the semi-empty tins of Footi's discarded mud masks for good measure, too!). Everywhere he went, the tribes tried to keep their mouths shut about the odor, which grew worse and worse, while Gobba and Chomly continued to miss Jawg by the slightest amount, and got an earful with every habitat that the smell was growing even more unbearable. Finally, there was only one habitat he had left to play around in, and it was the PERFECT one for getting really messy…

* * *

><p>Everyone knew the Glorp Corp was the messiest tribe in Mixel Land, even though they couldn't help it thanks to their environment and abilities. Combined with Glomp's constant cold, Torts' naturally sloppy nature, and Glurt's love of eating garbage, they grew used to funky odors, making them fitting to live in the gloopy Swamplands.<p>

Jawg felt ecstatic when he set foot in the swampy waters of the land. Glurt happily saw him, and the two of them had a blast, coating themselves in the slime of the snotty mangrove trees, mucking through the mud, and generally making a big mess. It was good, dirty, fun, and the two ended up meeting up with the other Glorp Corp members…and all three of the green Mixels suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. The Swamplands were already filled with horrible scents…but NOTHING like the one that was coming from Jawg. And he was starting to look how he smelled, now, too!

His once shiny brown mechanical coat now was a discernible greyish-pink, splattered with vomity green shades and fuzzy particles. His perfectly white gleaming teeth were now caked with films and crusts of every color and thickness possible. His breath was worse than Chomly's, and the flies weren't even drawing towards him.

"It's…been fun playing with you, Jawg!" Glomp said, sounding like he was a bit nervous. "But…we've gotta go in! See ya!"

With that, the three Mixels hightailed it out of there, while Jawg merely watched in confusion. Suddenly, without warning, two figures jumped onto him. They were covered in bright yellow HAZMAT suits and held a tight grip onto him. Finally…one started to talk.

"Jawg…" It was Gobba! "…You're finally coming with us…"

"IT'S BATHTIME!" Chomly suddenly yelled, as Jawg attempted to wriggle out of their grips, but it was all in vain…

* * *

><p>In the Farmlands, the first thing to greet him was being thrown into a large tub of warm, soapy water. The water quickly turned the same murky shade that his coat was, as he struggled to break free. However, his brothers still kept a tight grip on him, as the tub was quickly refilled with the same exact materials. Coarse scrub brushes in hand, the two Fang Gang members vigorously rubbed and scrubbed at Jawg, as water and bubbles sloshed everywhere while their leader attempted to break free. The sticky and fuzzy mixture that coated him soon seemed to melt down the drain. Now completely coated from head to toes in soapy foam, the shower nozzle spurted on full blast, causing the leader to grow dripping wet and freezing. Tackling him with towels, his brothers rubbed him down to get him dry…but not dry enough, as evidenced by the heavy-duty hairdryer that was soon whipped out towards him, sending a hot blast of air gushing towards him.<p>

Finally…it was all over. The Lightbulb Sun had shut itself off, and it was time for bed. Jawg angrily slept, ignoring his brothers for the rest of the night. Tomorrow was another walk in Mixel Park for the three of them.

…Tomorrow was another day to get nice and dirty.

THE END


End file.
